Sailor Hetalia
by Mink-the-Warrior
Summary: Ok, It's obvious that I have some sort of Hetalia brain disorder. God, I need help... My 4th crossover... It's basically Nyotalia, not Hetalia... but same thing. And Toni isn't an alien in this. He's HUMAN *le gasp* Bet he looks hot as hell... Enjoy!


Emily was walking home from school, just like every other day. She walked around the same corner, whistling her favorite song "Hamburger Street." She wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Sor- Toni? A-are you bleeding?!" Emily asked in worry. Toni nodded then smiled and pushed away Emily's hand as she tried to help.

"Eh… I'm fine… Listen… will you… take this?" Toni asked, holding out a red and blue striped locket with a white star. Emily took it and examined it, giving it a strange look.

"Why would I need this weird locket?" she asked.

"You'll… find out soon… enough…" Toni answered, his eyes slowly closing as he passed out.

"Toni!" Emily cried, picked up her friend and ran to her house.

Emily quickly got disinfectant and bandages to help Toni. She raced back into her bedroom where her friend laid on her bed. She smeared disinfectant on the cuts, noticing Toni flinch as she did. _At least he can still feel… did he run into the Bad Touch Trio or somethin', _she thought. She tightly wrapped the bandages around his wounds and sat down. She sighed and looked at her friend, who seemed more relaxed. Toni's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Oh good, you're alive," Emily said. Toni's eyes widened and he quickly sat up, wincing at the pain. "Hey, hey, dude, take it easy. What's the rush?"

"You don't realize you're in danger now!" Toni exclaimed.

"Danger? Why the hell would I be in danger?"

"You just have to get out of this area, ok? I'll come with you and it's only for a little. And bring that locket with you." Toni proclaimed and got out of bed. He grabbed Emily and ran out of her room and out of the house. Toni led Emily to an abandoned warehouse. Emily looked around and gasped, seeing dozens of motionless bodies.

"Toni, what's going on!?" Emily demanded. Toni sighed and answered, "You'll find out soon… Good luck." Emily looked at Toni strangely. _Good luck? What the hell, _she thought. She heard laughter and spun around to see a woman with bright blue skin, curly orange hair, odd green vine-like clothing, and golden eyes. Emily stepped backwards, trying not to shake in fear. The woman began to chuckle.

"So… have you come to offer your soul to help the great Toriso's babies grow?" she asked, pointing over to large, Venus flytrap looking plants. Then her fingernails turned into long, sharp claws. Emily looked around then back at the lady.

"Look... err… Toriso… we can settle this another way, can't we?" she asked, stepping backwards. Toriso leaped and aimed a blow for Emily's side, but she quickly jumped out of the way, just centimeters away from being sliced.

"Emily!" Emily heard Toni scream. "Say 'Stars and Stripes Power!'" Emily hesitated, but when she saw Toriso coming again, she screamed,

"STARS AND STRIPES POWER!" There was a bright light coming from the locket that drew Toriso back. Emily, too, was shielding her eyes from the light as it shined over her. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and she was wearing a completely different outfit then she was before. Its main part was white, while the collar was red with multiple stripes, the skirt was red, and the 2 bows were blue, the one on her chest with a white star on it. She had red boots with a blue and white stripe on the ankle and a tiara with a red dot on it. She also had long gloves that had red, white and blue stripes on the very top. Emily looked at herself in shock. "Wh-what the hell?" Toriso looked at Emily and laughed.

"So what, you changed your outfit, big deal! Now, your soul is mine!" She called, aiming her claws at Emily's chest. Emily quickly jumped up and kicked Toriso in the back of the head. _Never mess with the hero! _She thought, just before Toriso whacked her feet and knocked her out of the air. Emily fell with a loud thud and groaned. She quickly got back up, remembering she was in a fight. She looked around, trying to find the enemy but she was nowhere in sight. She heard a cackle coming from above her and looked up, seeing Toriso hanging from a vine.

"You should be careful, girl. Thorns are sharp!" she barked. Emily looked around and realized the thorny vines surrounded her.

"Toni! I could _really_ use your help!" she called out.

"Your tiara, grab it and say 'Pistol Transformation!' What to say next will come to you, trust me!" Toni explained. Emily grabbed her tiara.

"Pistol Transformation!" she roared. Her tiara began to glow and she felt it change shape, into a pistol. Without hesitation, Emily pointed it at Toriso. She shouted to her, "Toriso, in the name of America, for all the crime and pain you have caused the town, I shall punish you! Stars and Stripes Bullet Blast!" A red, white and blue beam shot from the pistol and headed straight for Toriso. Toriso narrowed her eyes, and then complete horror crossed her face.

"N-no!" she cried as the blast hit her, shriveling her into ashes. Emily watched as the plants and vines around her shriveled as well. She suddenly looked at her clothes and jumped a little as she saw she was wearing what she was before the battle. Toni walked up to her and smiled.

"Good job!" he commented.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Emily demanded. Toni shook his head.

"I'll tell you on the way back home."

"So… I'm a... sailor scout?" Emily asked, hearing everything Toni said. Toni nodded and looked down.

"There are others like you, we just need to find them…" he went on. Emily looked at her locket. She though, _if this Sailor Mon had the power of the moon and I have the power of… well, America… does that make me…_

"Toni, which sailor scout am I?" She asked. Toni chuckled a little.

"Isn't it obvious? You are Sailor America, leader of the sailor scouts!"


End file.
